Brothers In Arms(REWRITE IN PROGRESS)
by UACTrooper101
Summary: Three months after the destruction of Doomsday, the Freedom Fighters are getting desperate after Robotnik re-assumed control even though everyone thought he had died. Snively is having difficulty trying to cope with his uncle being in command again. And to top it all off, an elite black ops unit of Overlanders arrive to try and help the citizens of Knothole.(Story rewritten)
Brothers In Arms

Author's Note: Before I begin the story, I've got a question for you. Do you remember Hugo Brass and Paladin Team? Well, this is a fanfic about them on the Mobius from season three of Sonic Satam and how they try to survive working with the Freedom Fighters in Robotropolis. They will look how they did before they were legionized only with more military style, they will still have the same green uniforms and body armor before being captured only they will have some equipment similar to those seen in COD Black Ops 2, the data gauntlet for example, and the weapons they use are those from real life. Enjoy!

Edit 7/14/16: Brass is now the rank of Colonel and the weapons both him and Paladin Team will use are those from what I can interpret as a Spectre SMG from Black Ops and a Sig P226 from whenever they appeared (see STH issue #098 and #107 to know more).

Edit 8/23/16: Chapter extended. And I also made some slight changes to the plot by having this become a mix of events from the current plot of the Sonic The Hedgehog Archie Comics, the games, and the animated series as well. There is also a bit of back story I wrote regarding the cause of the Great War in detail among other things.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sabotage and New Allies

Deep within the polluted metal city of Robotropolis, there was a bunch of activity. And this was because a munitions factory had just been destroyed by the Freedom Fighters. Right now a patrol of SwatBots were currently in pursuit of Sonic The Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn, the ones responsible for the sabotage. Sonic was running at top speed to try and lose the hovercrafts while Sally was trying to keep pace with him on her hoverboard.

They had just turned into an alleyway that was near a pile of scrap, thus breaking line of sight. "I think we lost them Sal!" Said the blue hero. The red haired chipmunk spoke to Sonic saying, "Let's not jinx ourselves Sonic. And would you watch were you're going!" Sonic noticed that she was getting worried from him running among the scrap piles while trying to avoid crashing.

Sonic skidded to a stop as he and Sally managed to reach the rendezvous point which was, ironically, in the junkyard of scrap that they were running through. Then once they were sure it was clear, they signaled for their friends to come from their hiding place.

All of a sudden two people they both recognised came out. They were Rotor Walrus and Miles 'Tails' Prower.

As they were talking they failed to notice a stealth equipped surveillance orb floating among the junk piles.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the outskirts of Robotropolis..._

Hugo Brass was not a good man. During the Great War he along with Paladin Team, an Overlander Black Ops Unit for the Guardian Units of Nations which was the main global military force for the United Federation, managed to complete several missions for the human government by fighting against numerous enemy forces from the Acorn Kingdom under orders from the GUN Commander who had been given authority to go to war by the President himself. Being a skilled military genius during the war Colonel Brass felt that he needed his own squad to act as both field troops and bodyguards. Which is why he relied on Paladin Team to do things that most other can't.

When Doctor Robotnik took over during the coup, Brass and the Paladins felt bad that the Mobians were deceived into thinking that their superiors were planning an invasion of the Kingdom. When the war ended after a truce was arranged both he and his team were reassigned to relief support after peace came about. But when the coup happened everything changed. They were expecting the order to deploy when the Doomsday Project was activated which had put the United Federation in a precarious situation since this was a threat to them as well.

But let's take a quick look at what caused the Great War to begin with. Upon discovery of the Mobians, a race of sentient bipedal anthropomorphic lifeforms, the United Federation along with the Republic of Soleanna made what was called the Treaty of The Allied Species in order to ensure peaceful coexistence of the two races. But when the President of the UF realized his people started to run low on usable resources to sustain themselves he decided to indirectly violate the treaty by sending a research expedition to survey valuable areas in order to set up mining facilities to excavate and refine resources from mineral and fuel deposits found within the land owned by the Kingdom. When King Max heard of this and asked the President to withdraw his forces, the President refused when he said that he was only trying to sustain life for his people the King responded by asking why he had an increased military presence among the miners. When the President told him it was to aid in morale for safety reasons Max decided to send a recon team to observe the closest refinery and it's occupants. Nobody knows what happened to the team he deployed, however, when the bodies were recovered the autopsy confirmed they died from gunshot wounds. This caused an argument between King Max and the President, the latter of whom tried to deny any knowledge of the events by saying _his_ soldiers thought they were being watched by an unknown faction and when they tried to detain them for questioning they responded with violence prompting the refinery's security forces to defend themselves. Even though the King was angered by the President's response he did not want to risk starting an all out war. Therefore King Max warned the President that since he violated the treaty that he was to cease his mining expeditions and recall his forces back to their own territories and was also told that if he refused and anymore hostilities occurred that war would seem inevitable. Thankfully the President agreed to those terms and surprisingly he offered to split the resources 50/50 with the Kingdom as an apology for the violations they made. But it was all for naught, when former GUN R&D specialist Julian Ivo Robotnik defected to the Acorn Kingdom and told the King that the UF was planning to start another mining operation in the territory of the Kingdom he was furious, and as a method of adding fuel to the fire he also told King Max that a possible invasion force was being constructed when he showed the King surveillance photos that the GUN was making new weapons and armor he literally stomped out of the room in a hurry to get to his personal study hall where he used a red colored telephone that was used by the leaders of the various governments across the planet when the treaty was formed between the United Federation, the Acorn Kingdom, the Kingdom of Mercia, the Dragon Kingdom, and the Republic of Soleanna, another Overlander government that managed to stay neutral during the war, in order to make a hotline call to the President and was both confused and angered when the President said the man he was harboring was responsible for the terrorist attack in the city of Westopolis and was asked to turn him over immediately but when the infuriated King asked if the President knew about the invasion after telling him that Julian had brought proof he was shocked to hear the President admit that while he was in fact creating new weapons he claimed that an invasion was not going to happen. King Max told him that he was tired of his deception and said that he was not going to give up Robotnik which caused the President to tell the King that while it wasn't even being planned that if he wanted an invasion he would get one. This final argument had resulted in sparking the Great War and finally The Coup.

And so we come to the point after the Doomsday Project had been destroyed and Robotnik assumed to have died, managed to make a suprising return and took control of Robotropolis after Snively failed to stop the Freedom Fighters.

Right now Hugo Brass was seated in the troop bay of the helicopter that was provided for him and Paladin Team. The Mil Mi-24 Hind-D was an effective and widely used military grade combat helicopter capable of being both a gunship for close ground support and a troop carrier for the Guardian Units of Nations. The Colonel looked over his primary weapon, an M4 'Spectre' Submachine Gun for the seventh time ever since they left the outpost just outside of Station Square where they deployed from. He turned his gaze and stared around the bay of the Hind and took in what he saw, the other members of Paladin Team were all equipped with the same weaponry and were dressed in the same olive green uniform Brass. The sidearms that both him and his team had were the same as well. The Sig Sauer Pro 226 Double Action pistol was the standard issue sidearm for the GUN since it was reliable for being a weapon capable of firing twelve rounds a Smith&Wesson .40 and being very durable in most conditions, along with the Spectre being the teams' preferred automatic weapon. Although the Spectre wasn't standard issue, like the traditonal M16A4 service rifle, both he and Paladin Team still preferred the durability and high rate of fire that the 9mm weapon had to offer especially since it doesn't have the tendency to jam during fully automatic bursts and lacked the need to be cleaned constantly. He looked back down to his SMG in thought, 'how much longer will me and my brothers have to do this?' Brass used the word brothers because that's how close he and the rest of Paladin team were to each other. Not only that but most men, and women in some cases, in military service referred to each other as brothers and sisters in arms on the battlefield.

Although they could each handle themselves with ease, Colonel Hugo Brass would do anything make sure his brothers would make it out alive. Brass's train of thought was interrupted when Greg, their pilot, spoke over the intercom of the Hind's troop bay by saying, "Colonel we're about two minutes out. Get your men ready!"

Brass spoke up and said, "Alright Paladins, listen up! When we enter the enemy's airspace it is likely we'll be out of contact with command." This caused his team to straighten as they heard what was being said form their superior officer. "The reason for that is judging by all the metal and the numerous amount of robots and automated systems in the city we can only determine there is a strong electromagnetic field that will caused problems with comms." Brass explained to each of them intently. Before he could continue Honch, the team's demolitions expert, spoke up and asked, "But sir, how the hell are we to notify command that we contacted these 'Freedom Fighters' if they won't be able to hear us?" Then Dutch the intelligence specialist and Brass's second in command said, "Well Honch, we're only assuming they'll get the message when our chopper returns to base." Upon hearing this the other squad members, Vincent, Rico, and Spike soon started mumbling complaints with Honch joining them until Brass spoke again, "Alright stow it! Greg won't be leaving us entirely. In fact all he's going to do is return to base to refuel before he comes back, however, he will only be flying outside of the city to avoid being spotted by the enemy and will only be able to reach us if we were to signal him with either a flare or by radio contact if he were to be in range." That last bit managed to get them to pay attention once more. "But command would prefer that we contact Greg for extraction only after we manage to persuade the Freedom Fighters to let us into Knothole." Said Brass, however before he could say anymore Greg spoke again saying what everyone expected to hear, "We're about thirty seconds out, sir. Should I activate the jammers?" Brass thought for a minute, Robotnik had enough technology to the point that he was practically living in the 25th century while the United Federation and Soleanna were two centuries behind. However, that does not mean that his radar technology was impervious. Which is why it was necessary for their Hind-D to be retrofitted with electromagnetic jamming devices that would jam any radar regardless of how advanced.

"We want to keep this quick, clean, and quiet. Activate the jammers." Brass ordered the pilot who did as he was told. With the jammers on, they were officially flying in stealth mode. All they had to do was wait for Greg to spot a decent LZ for them to deploy without being spotted by any hostile ground units.

To Be Continued?


End file.
